


Charming

by firexpunch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Back with the banging, F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Akko and Diana discuss who is the charming one in their relationship and spice things up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Diana's story as a bottom continues.

Diana is very weak to Akko, especially when she acts angry but teasingly.

And that is exactly what Akko is doing right now, giving her angry glares but quickly after a grin and sometimes a wink. It is killing Diana.

With a sigh Diana closes her book and walks over to Akko. Akko raises a brow. “Done with your book already?” Diana sits down. “I was trying to read but if you keep looking at me like that, I can’t concentrate.” Akko grins, showing white teeth, “How do I look?”  
While she rolls her eyes, Diana presses her lips against Akko’s cheek. “Adorable of course.” she whispers then with a smile.

Akko answers her smile with a bigger one. “Aww, you’re such a charmer, Diana.” Diana giggles. “But it’s true!”

They have been hanging out for a while now, getting time alone is pretty hard. Most of the time when they hang out they both just do their own things, Diana mostly studies or reads and Akko plays games and sometimes studies. They just enjoy being with each other.

Akko looks at Diana with a smile. “Remember when you confessed to me?” Diana blushes, nudges her girlfriend with her elbow. “That was so embarrassing, please don’t make me remember.” Akko sighs dramatically, grabs Diana. “W-what I wanted to say, Akko, you’re not that bad,” Diana hides her face in her hands, “I think that you’re amazing and so determined to reach your goals, I love that in people,” Diana lets out a long whine, “I think that is what made me fall for you!”

As Diana turns away from Akko, Akko giggles loudly. “You’re so unfair Akko!” Diana whines. Akko pulls her into a hug. “I know, I’m sorry,” she whispers with a loving smile, “I thought it was really sweet, I almost didn’t know what to answer you.” Diana looks at Akko. “So you just grabbed me and kissed me instead.” Akko grins sheepishly as she scratches the back of her head, a habit. “I didn’t know what else I could do to show you my feelings after you confessed like that!” Diana chuckles. “Yeah, I know,” she mutters, grabs Akko’s hands, “I like that about you as well, how you get straight to your point.”

Before Diana realises her mistake, Akko lets out a loud laugh. “Well, I wouldn’t say straight,” Diana groans, “If you get what I mean.” Akko finger guns at Diana, who is sighing but also smiling. “Yes Akko, I know what you mean.” With a smile on her face, Akko leans in, towards Diana, who does the same. Their lips meet and they close their eyes. It feels nice, just sitting there. Akko will never get enough of it, the same story for Diana.

She doesn’t realise it but, Akko slowly starts pushing down Diana. The later doesn’t mind and smiles. Akko feels the curve of Diana’s mouth change and realises what she is doing. She doesn’t stop. When Diana lays with her back on the bed she smirks when Akko looks down on her. “What are you planning on doing?” Akko replies the smirk. “Hmm, I dunno, what do you want?” she asks, leaning down to kiss Diana’s neck.

Diana giggles as Akko’s lips tease her skin. “I don’t really mind anything, but if you insist, I would like you.” Akko rolls her eyes at hearing the cheesy answer but grins soon after. “Well then, ma’am, don’t mind me if I do,” Akko pulls down Diana’s collar, “I’m certain you will like me.” Diana closes her eyes with a laugh. “I already like you, but I’m sure I can like you even more.” Akko smiles when she kisses Diana’s neck again. “Who was a charmer again?” she mutters.

Soon enough Diana bites her lip while Akko softly bites her neck, taking skin between her teeth and sucking on it. A soft gasp enters the room and Akko smirks while continuing kissing down and unbuttoning Diana’s blouse. “Akko,” Diana mutters, “I love you.” Akko stops her movements for a second, then moves up to press her lips against Diana’s lips roughly, making the girl open her mouth and creating another gasp when their tongues swipe against each other. “I love you too.”

Diana’s blouse is carefully taken off by Akko, bra follows soon enough. With a giggle Akko buries her face in between Diana’s breasts, who sighs but runs a hand through Akko’s hair. Akko looks up at her and grins. “Want to do things a little different today?” A brow is raised. “Different?” Akko nods, takes her ribbon off and holds it in front of Diana. “Do you want to do bondage?” Akko blushes. “W-what? N-no,” she plays with the ribbon, “Maybe?” she then mutters, “But only if you want to as well!” Diana can’t help but smile. “Sure, but not over my eyes, I like to look at you.”

Akko tries to hide her happy expression but of course Diana notices it. “Then, your hands?” Akko asks. Diana thinks a moment before replying, “I think that would be okay.” With a nod Akko reaches out to Diana’s hands, who holds them out in front of her. Akko binds the ribbon around them and then helps Diana with holding them up, then connects the ribbon with the headboard of the bed. Diana swallows. Akko notices it and stops. “Are you really okay with this?” Diana sees the concern in Akko’s eyes.

“Yes Akko, I’m fine with this.” she whisper with a giggle. Akko sighs relieved and continues her movements. “Well then Diana,” Diana looks at Akko with a questioning expression. “I hope that you’re ready.” Akko teasingly whispers against the blonde-haired ear. Diana feels a shiver run down her spine and she clenches her fists. “I’m very ready.” She giggles when Akko wriggles her eyebrows.

Her giggling turns to heavy breathing when Akko’s hand works down her stomach, to her skirt. With a trained pull, Diana’s skirt is gone and Akko examines Diana with a satisfied smirk. Diana feels her cheeks heat up, she can’t help it when Akko checks her out like this. She wishes she could hide herself with her hands but that is impossible with them tied up. She gasps loudly when Akko places a kiss on her stomach, feels her body react to it immediately. Another kiss is on the inside of her thigh and Diana squirms a moment.

“Akko, stop teasing me.” she mutters.

 Akko gives her a glance. “Hm, or what else are you going to do?” Akko has a point. She can’t do much with her hands tied up. “Ugh, just hurry up.” Akko sticks out her tongue but does pull Diana’s underwear down. She licks her lips while looking into Diana’s eyes, who bites her lip.

A shock that is filled with lust runs through Diana’s stomach when Akko teases her clit with her finger. Something pulls when the finger goes down. Akko is next to Diana, she’s so close that Diana hears her raged breathing. She can’t see Akko’s face, it’s hidden in the curve of her neck. Diana moans and gasps fill the room as Akko’s fingers do what Diana wants so badly. Akko’s finger rubs against Diana’s clit and she closes her eyes.

“Hm, Akko.” she brings out after another gasp. Akko presses her lips against Diana’s neck in response. As the moans become harder, Diana feels she’s getting closer with every touch. She doesn’t want it to end yet, pulls on her tie, buckles her hips against air. Akko pumps her fingers in and out, goes up to Diana’s clit again and whispers loving words in Diana’s ears. And then it comes, Diana rides out violently against Akko’s hand while muttering Akko’s name. She knows the brunette is watching her intensely. When Diana is fully calmed down Akko grins again.

“Well, that was nice wasn’t it?” Diana purses her lips. “It’s always nice, just like you.” Akko kisses Diana. “You’re definitely the charmer in this relation.”


End file.
